1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for enhanced solubilization of particulate and colloidal organic materials in wastewater treatment. The present invention is an effective, convenient system for the preparation and delivery of bacteria and extracellular hydrolytic enzymes used to enhance wastewater treatment. Use of this invention results in increased rates of solubilization of particulate and colloidal organic compounds. This invention is a gel-based, slow release system that can function effectively for 30 days without operator attention.
2. Description of Related Art
A method for preparing aerobic and facultative bacteria such that they produce increased amounts of extracellular enzymes and thereby enhance solubilization of organic compounds in wastewater treatment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,059. The process (referred to as an activation process) requires either daily operator attention or a high degree of automated process control. There are many wastewater treatment facilities which have a need for enhanced solubilization of organic materials, but cannot effectively employ the method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,059.
For example, many villages, trailer parks, apartment complexes, etc., have small wastewater treatment plants (WWTPs) which treat less than 100,000 gallons per day (gpd) of wastewater. Often, these facilities cannot employ more expensive automated process control systems and are staffed for only an hour or so per day such that methods of wastewater treatment requiring additional operator attention cannot be employed. Other examples of less sophisticated wastewater treatment systems include grease traps in restaurants, septic tank systems, and pump stations in the collection systems of WWTPs.
Therefore, it is desired to develop an enhanced wastewater treatment system and method which allows for reduced automated process control and reduced operator attention.